


Payout

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Nyx keeps watch over the dealer.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Payout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radical_Anus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_Anus/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Shokubenii’s “Mafia AU and noctis is his pocket croupier at a casino he wants to take over. Can be a routine scam game” request.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Watching from a distance, Nyx likes what he sees. 

So does everyone else in Noctis’ orbit. His table’s the busiest, even though his patrons seem to have the worst luck, because his smile is charming even when there’s no warmth in it, and he’s invariably _gorgeous._ He has that air of royalty about him: he looks infinitely superior in his crisp tuxedo, though his hair’s lightly tousled and he uses one too many colloquial terms in his dialogue—small, childish things like _dude_ and _rad_. He also has the kind of bored-looking dark eyes that make him look far too good to be just any old croupier, but he works it like a pro nonetheless, fitting so smoothly into the role.

His good looks are so intoxicating that no one else seems to notice his subtle slights of hand—all the little ways he tips the scales. _Nyx_ can see it. But Nyx was _born_ for the mafia, and those kind of slick tricks are what he lives for. Every once in a while, Noctis will glance up and see him through the crowd, donning a languid grin that Nyx automatically returns. He’s tempted to storm across the room and do _more_ than just look—sidle up behind his little player and loop an arm around his waist, pull him back against Nyx’s broad chest and nip his pretty throat—but that would attract all the wrong kind of attention. Men like them need to move in the shadows. 

But Nyx moves when he sees a young blond suddenly relieve Noctis, and Noctis throws Nyx that scorching _look_ before wandering back towards the washroom. It’d be wiser to hang back and regroup outside of the casino, but if there’s one thing that can puncture Nyx’s perfect battle focus, it’s _Noctis._

He finds Noctis alone in the washroom, just standing by the mirror, examining himself like he’s a preening cat. Nyx double-checks anyway, marching down the row of stalls and idly kicking each door in, pleased to note them all empty. A peripheral scan of the ceiling reveals no cameras, and that leaves Nyx free to come up behind Noctis the way he’s wanted to. He doesn’t grab Noctis against him, but from the hitch in Noctis’ breath, he’d say that Noctis can feel the ghost of his touch anyway. 

He drawls just over Noctis’ ear, “How’s the night going?”

“You know,” Noctis chuckles, “the house always comes out on top.”

“Hm... sounds like the owner of the house could do quite well here.”

Noctis’ eyes flare in the mirror, utterly captivating. His reflection’s mesmerizing, like the rich scent of his cologne—cologne _Nyx_ bought him: branding him like any well-placed bruise. Noctis’ head tilts back, exposing more of his long neck, lips parting softly, clearly wanting for something, and Nyx is sorely tempted to indulge him, even though they have more important things to do. He needs a proper _report_ , not vague innuendos. But he’s no saint, and he can feel himself rising to Noctis’ bait in more ways than one. 

The door almost opens. Nyx hears the knob turn and is across the polished tile in a heartbeat, slamming the door shut. There’s a swear on the other side—some poor sod might’ve just had their nose bashed in. Nyx doesn’t check. He takes the moment to tell Noctis: “Your shift’s over soon.”

Noctis opens his mouth, because his shift’s _not_ over for another four hours, but Nyx can’t wait that long. Crowe will give him heck for going rogue again, but Crowe would go rogue too if she had a shot at Noctis’ tight ass. Noctis sees that fire and swallows, nodding. He dons a hungry grin that would make any wolf proud. 

Nyx is tempted to march over and kiss it away. But that’s for another time and another place, where they can properly discuss his takeover amidst rumpled sheets. Nyx wrenches the door open and gestures through it, ignoring the dazed patron on the other side. 

Noctis mutters, “Thank you, Sir,” like he has no idea who Nyx is, and he even bows his head as he leaves. The little shit’s lucky he looks just as good going as he does coming. 

The man waiting for the washroom glares at Nyx, but Nyx ignores it, instead finding a random table to make some coin and pass the time until the _real_ fun can start.


End file.
